dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Update Log
Information The Update Log page documents all of the history and updates in Dinosaur Simulator. This page was recently created and is missing information on the older updates and still needs copying and formatting of all the updates from the game’s settings option on the Main Menu. Update Log List Ver8.2.0 : Date: 10/26/18 Released Halloween 2018 Part 2. Skins * Doll Skins – Closest Monster Plateosaurus, Possessed Doll Troodon, Dreamwalker Therizinosaurus, Voodoo Murusraptor, and Doll Lusotitan. * Skele-Wyvern Quetzalcoatlus goes on sale for . * Headless, Psycho, and Mace, can be obtained from beams now, Beams will only occur once per forty minutes, and an announcement will be made in the server that one has spawned. Other Added a kick GUI for private sever owners. Ver8.1.0 : Date: 10/22/18 Released Halloween 2018 Part 1.1. Dinos * Dacentrurus, Mapusaurus, Ichthyovenator, Istiodactylus, Plateosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus remakes. * Stat changes to Carcharodontosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Ichthyovenator, and Dacentrurus. Skins * Poison Ivy Therizinosaurus, Forest Apatosaurus, and Headlessaurus remakes. Other Shrubs will now randomly spawn around the map in various sizes and can be used to hide in and are edible. They give less food than ferns. Other minor tweaks. Ver8.0.1 : Date: 10/14/18 Bug Fixes * Fossil Pteranodon is fixed, and can be claimed. Added claiming fossils for mobile + Xbox users. Ver8.0.0 : Date: 10/13/18 Released Halloween 2018 Part 1. See Fossil List for information and locations of all the fossils that became available. Video showing the Fossil List GUI Skins * Fossil Utahraptor, Fossil Mosasaurus, Fossil Onchopristis, Fossil Thalassomedon, and Fossil Pteranodon remakes. * Added in the Fossil Carcharocles Megalodon skin. Ver7.9.0 : Date: 9/23/18 Dinos * Shastasaurus temporary remake and a large buff. Skins * Added in Blue Whale Shastasaurus, Dolphin Ichthyovenator, and Orca Spinosaurus skins. Other The aquatic whale and dolphin themed skins and the three new Emojis are all exclusive to the WDC Donations Gamepass, which costs . Ver7.8.1 : Date: ??? Unknown Ver7.8.0 : Date: ??? Unknown Missing Gap ChickenEngineer has stopped relasing update notes. Ver7.2.0 : Date: 6/22/18 Dinos * Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Tyrannotitan, Stegosaurus, Koolasuchus, and Male/Female Dilophosaurus remakes. Skins * Dark Plague Tyranotitan, Wendigo Therizinosaurus, Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus, and Giant Albino Baryonyx remakes. * Dark Lord Sauroniops reanimation. Other * More behind the scenes model uploading to reduce the game file size. * Some exploit patches. Ver7.1.0 : Date: 5/14/18 Dinos * I've added in Acrocanthosaurus, Cretoxyrhina, Kosmoceratops, and Sarcosuchus remodels. * Acrocanthosaurus was also buffed. Other * Behind the scenes model uploading to reduce the game file size. * Fixed not being able to eat other's eggs, and correctly naming your baby dinosaur when hovering over them. Ver7.0.0 : Date: 4/23/18 * Updated Map by Mr Fantasia + Wendigo King * Fixed lighting on seasons * Added in Megavore rework by Supernob123 + Servez 2build A couple of classic skins were deleted. I'm reaching some kind of upload limit that gives me an error whenever the place's file size is too large. I'll find ways in the future to lessen this. Ver6.9.0 : Date: 4/15/18 * Rainbow Skins are now off-sale, and the Easter Event is over. * I'll be updating trading most likely the following day. * Added in a sniffing mechanic to PC users. Pressing "T" as a meat eater will now show nearby food. This range for detecting food is increased the older you are. * Fixed Eggs not hatching. Ver6.8.0 : Date: 4/7/18 * Added in a terrain color change to go along w/ the seasons * Fixed the Fern Textures All right so the April Fools Day Event is over! I'll be announcing the 10 skins that will be limited below: * Styracosaurus * Tusoteuthis * Parasaurolophus * Pteranodon * Gojirasaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Concavenator * Thalassodromeus * Maiasaura * Shunosaurus These Diamond skins will be the only tradeables in the trade lobby. Now on to the late Easter Event + Details. * The Trading Map will be changed to an Easter-themed Map made by Wendigo_King + Wolfragon in future. * Released Cockatrice Gigantoraptor 4/15/18 * Released Easter Arche will go off-sale 4/15/18 I've added in 101 Rainbow Skins. Basically takes the default dino + changes each brick to a random color. These skins can be found in eggs that will spawn around the Map or can be purchased at the cost of 10kDNA*GROWTH_RATE. When you find an egg click on it & receive a random skin. Repeats will be dud eggs & not award anything. * You are only allowed to have 1 of each skin. ALL Rainbow skins will go off sale 4/15/18 10 of these skins will not be buyable & can only be found in eggs these include: * Albino Terror * Barosaurus * Megalodon * Megavore * Mosasaurus * Spinosaurus * Diplodocus * Balaur * Eotriceratops * Coelacanth Ver6.7.0 : Date: 4/1/18 * April Fools Day, & Happy Easter! Alright so for the mini-event I've made all 101 default characters have a diamond skin. The cost for each skin will be 10kDNA*GROWTH_RATE. Heres the gist in a week on 4/8/18 10 of these skins will end up limited, and I won't tell you guys which ones will be ;) After 4/8/18 I'll update the trading map, & will release a limited Easter skin. Things I have planned: * Being able to toggle locate your nest + new nests + new GUI. * Being able to hit a button to locate nearby prey as a carnni for energy. * Correct a lot of skins to go off default character stats. I’ve been messing around with a lot of things behind the scenes. Mainly exploits & I will be creating a ban system w/ in-game moderators. Sorry for the lack of dinos/skins also since it's been hard to publish at its file size limit. So I’ve been also tinkering on how to reduce this. WIP Ver2.0.5 : Date: 8/31/15 * Blood now spawns as a sphere when attacking, and covers the floor as it collides w/ terrain. * There’s a ⅓ a chance of water freezing during the winter for 60-180 seconds. * You can break certain parts of ice so that water can pour out to drink. * Leafs now give the Description “Are these edible?” Bug Fixes * Just a small mistake on the TRex’s arms. Now has 2 claws instead of 3. Ver2.0.3 : Date: 8/28/15 Skins * New Tyrannosaurus Rex V2 skin * Old skin is now called Classic Tyrannosaurus Rex Ver2.0.2 : Date: 8/26/15 Bug Fixes * Fixes land dinosaurs not drowning under water. Ver2.0.1 : Date: 8/26/15 * Max Ferns that can spawn: Spring – 150, Summer – 125, Fall – 100, and Winter – 0 (Ferns that are left over from Fall carry on to the Winter they just don’t spawn during the Winter.) Ver2.0.0 : Date: 8/26/15 * Added in Lusotitan * Added in Dark Plague Tyrannotitan * Added in Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys * Added in Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis * Added in Stalker Allosaurus * Added in Xenophysis Coelophysis * You can now only eat trees during the Summer Ver1.9.7 : Date: 8/24/15 Bug Fixes * Animals that require water to breath no longer have unlimited oxygen. * Fixed Onchopristis. Ver1.9.6 : Date: 8/24/15 * Ferns no longer spawn in winter, & the max amount of ferns have been lowered in the Spring and Fall. * I've added in Twitter promo codes. * I added in a skin for Ornithomimus called “Twitter Ornithomimus.” * Added in a few caves here and there. Bug Fixes * Fixed CFrame placement when grabbing a dead dinosaur in your mouth. Sources The game updates for through can be found on ChickenEngineer’s Trello Page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Other Pages Category:Miscellaneous